The Real Story of Cardcaptor Sakura
by ChaoticOasis
Summary: The real story of Cardcaptor Sakura has yet to be told. The superhappy ending was made only to please fans. But the REAL Sakura Kinomoto, who's name was changed to keep her identity, has finally decided to come out with the real story of her adventures.
1. Chapter 1: The Nothing

Hello, my name is Sakura Kinomoto.

Well not really. That's the name Tomoyo gave me for the show, to keep my identity, but I'll use the names she gave just to be safe. I am no longer the fourth grade student you came to know and love through the series Cardcaptor Sakura, and the infamous (for some) Cardcaptors. I am 25 and finally ready to recall the tale of Cardcaptor Sakura truthfully, including the events that occurred after the second movie was released. The first truth is that everything in Cardcaptor Sakura (including the movies), was real and happened to me. Except for the very end. Which is where this story begins.

Chapter 1: The Nothing 

"Syaoran-kun!" she screamed.

Sakura fell to her knees and clutched The Nothing to her heart. She rocked and repeated her invincible spell, over and over in her mind. _I'll definitely be all right, I'll definitely be all right, I'll…_It wasn't working. Syaoran was coming back, but he wasn't all there. There was a darkness in his eyes that told her that something was missing.

She knew what it was.

"S-Syaoran-kun?"

He turned, almost robotically, still in a little bit of a daze. He heard her though.

"What did you call me?" he said in disbelief.

She looked at him, shocked. She should have seen this coming; it was inevitable. Even Eriol told her so, and he was never wrong. But she grasped at straws.

"I-I… Syaoran-kun I lo-"

"Don't call me that," he said sharply. "I only allow my family to call me by my first name. I don't even let my closest friends. I don't know why you suddenly decided to start calling me that, but I'd prefer if you'd stop, Ms. Kinomoto."

The last words dug into her heart. He never used her last name, even before he started calling her Sakura… he did call by "Sakura" didn't he? She was starting to doubt some things.

While she was starting to question recent event, he was already walking briskly down the stairs, without even a "Good bye." Sakura felt the tears starting to fall down her cheeks, burning the path it made. She summoned fly, loudly, and darted off towards the entrance of the clock tower, flying past Li-kun with great speed.


	2. Chapter 2: Editing

Chapter 2: Editing 

Tomoyo, always watching and recording, stepped out from the shadows within the clock tower and shut her camera off. She stood in silent shock as she replayed the scene over and over in her mind. This was Sakura, wasn't it? Wasn't everything always supposed to turn out right in the end? How could something like this happen to Sakura? What about her invincible spell? _I'll definitely be al-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a gruff voice from below.

'Daidouji-san?" The words echoed up through the clock tower.

Tomoyo shook her head and regained her composure. She started running down the stairs to meet up with Meilin and Li. She knew not to run after Sakura. It would only make things worse if she realized too soon that this actually was happening. All the joy in life Tomoyo usually felt seemed to have all drained away from her. If _she_ felt like this, she wondered, how was _Sakura_ feeling?

She continued to walk with Li and Meilin, who were in a heated debate about something Tomoyo didn't care about whatsoever. She sent her heart out to the little girl who tried so hard to please everyone, and seems to have lost in the end.

"Huh?"

Touya felt something. Despite losing his powers to Yue, he still felt things from time to time. Not so much presences anymore, but strong emotions. _Like the love Sakura and that brat had for each other_, he thought and shivered. Today there was something else though… something was wrong.

He felt a whole whack of emotions coming at him all at once. So many he could hardly even make out one… but then they became more clear. Betrayal, confusion, hatred, anger, love, loss… and it went on. They seemed to wrap around the house and seep in through the windows and doors…

_Please, don't let it be Sakura_.

The front door opened and slammed. Touya could just hear the slightest sound of someone climbing up the stairs; she was almost ghostlike being so quiet. His head started to pound from all the emotion in the house. He got up and started to make tea. He heard her door shut lightly upstairs, and a small _flump_ sound. He racked his mind trying to think of what to do as he made tea.

Sakura was sitting with her back against the door, her knees pulled up to her chin and her head bowed slightly. She could feel her emotions surrounding her, filling the whole room and closing in on her quickly. She shook a little as the last of her sobs escaped her. Tears continued to run down her cheeks, but she didn't care. She was trying to think, but there were so many thoughts and they were all incomprehensible. No fourth grader should feel this way…

The desk drawer where she kept her cards slid open and the cards began to pile out of it. They flew out to their master to try to comfort her. She merely sat there and tried to organize her thoughts.

A week passed and most people had noticed no change in Sakura. She was her usual happy self, and was still always helping other people out. She was still a cheerleader and still in love with gym. The only person in her whole school who noticed her changes was, of course, Tomoyo.

They sat together outside at lunch, and enjoyed the meal Tomoyo had made for them today. Sakura talked heartily about everything she could think of, and Tomoyo added helpful advice and commented. They were both trying to fool each other that there was nothing wrong.

"Mmm, Tomoyo-san this is delicious! Would you like to come over to my house after school?"

"I'd love to." Tomoyo returned with a real smile. So, after school they walked home together. They talked again, and Sakura's spirits actually seemed to heighten. Tomoyo was comforted in that.

They made tea and took it up to Sakura's room, where Tomoyo made her request.

"Sakura-san, I was wondering if you would allow me the use of one of your card's powers?"

Such an odd request kept Sakura quiet for a moment, but she walked over to her desk and retrieved the cards. She walked back over to Tomoyo and sat down as the opened the book.

"Which card do you want to use?" she asked, as she pulled out the cards. They were so overjoyed to know that they might be used again after so long that they jumped out of Sakura's hand and dance around the two girls. They laughed at the little spectacle.

"May I please use the dream card?" she asked. Sakura grabbed a dancing card to her far right, as she did so the other cards fell over with a sigh and returned to a neat little pile, and recited the incantation. The Dream stood in the middle of the room and awaited the request.

"Uuuh, I know I've never done this before, but would you be able to help Tomoyo-san out for a bit?" she asked, a bit shakily. The Dream simply nodded, with a big smile. Tomoyo got up and went to the door, and the dream followed. The door closed and Sakura was alone.

"Hello." Tomoyo said, as she pulled out her camcorder from her bag. The Dream simply smiled, but had a questioning look on it's face. "I was wondering if you could help me edit something?"


End file.
